The color of the night
by Saori Miyuki
Summary: A midnight pillow-talk. AU.


Author note: first time writer, not first fic I wrote but the fifth one up. Anyway, animation's not mine, characters' not mine, the song's not mine; I'm poor, so don't sue me… … anything I forgot to mention? Ahh… the story! It's **MINE**!

Weird fic, AU, and completely OOC… I would say so myself. I wrote this when I was listening to one of my all-time favorite – 'The color of the night' one night and the plot-bunnies kicked me in the head again. Guess that's becoming a bad habit of mine… Anyway, the whole thing is a midnight pillow-talk… pretty easy to follow, like watching a tennis match… or at least that's how I wrote it to be. So, see if you can make out the head and tails of it. Happy reading! v

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Duo?

Yes, love?

Why won't you ever let me see your face?

…Why do you want to see my face?

I just…want to. You always come to me in the dark. I just want to see you, is all.

Oh…

……

……

……

……

Ne, Duo? You asleep?

…No. No, not really.

……

……

Ne, Duo?

Yes, love?

…You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I never meant to upset you…

……

……

……It's not that, love. It's just…

Hush… koi, it's alright…

…No, it's not…alright…

…Koi…

…And no, I'm not upset either… I…it… well… It's just that I'm ugly. I'm… disfigured… a long time ago. I just don't want to scare you.

……Oh.

……

……

……Heero?

Hai?

…Am I…I mean…I uh…

…Iie, koi. You were _never_ disgusting to me. Even if you _are _a bloodsucking monster.

Oi, oi… That's _not_ nice.

(giggles)…No, it's not. But it _is_ a compliment to you; I _happened_ to like a certain bloodsucking monster that _happened_ to have attached himself to my neck quite _firmly_. And I think you've known him quite well too. Ain't I right?

Of course I know him, baka… I _AM_ him! As if I would let others into my castle…they would grab you and run for it so fast I would never get you back! (huff…nuzzle nuzzle) I like your neck too much. So I ain't sharing with no one! No Sir!_ Thank you very much!_

(giggles)…And I like my personal bloodsucker very much too. No others can do. So I guess you are struck with me then… (giggles)…You poor darling…(giggles)…Sto…stop that! That tickles…(laugh)…Duuuuoooooo……you…you are killing me!(laugh)

(chuckles)…Hmm…it won't do me any good if I 'kill' you, will it?...

(laugh)…Duuuooooo…

(smirk)…Say you love me, maybe I'll think about it…

(laugh)…I…iya da… Ki…kirai…(scream with laughter)…Duuuoooo!...

(snicker)…Say it. (laugh)…You don't want to _know_ how _long_ I can keep this up, do you?

(shriek and howl with laughter)…I…iya da! (breathless)…Su…suki da!...Duuuooooo…(gasp and shriek with yet another laughter)…Da…dai suki…supa…suki!...(wheeze)…Duuooo…O…_onegai_!(laugh)

(smirk) Now that's more like it… (poke poke) You alive?

(wheeze) No…No, not at the moment… (gasp) …come back later when I'm alive… (squeak) Not another one! (shriek and double over)

……

……

Give? (nudge)

(pant) …Giv…give…

……

……

……

…Koi…you're mean…Big bullies!

Hm… maybe I am. I happened to enjoy terrorizing someone with a delicious neck. If you don't like it, guess I'll have to find someone else…

(clutch) Don't _even_ think about it, _Mister_. You are _MINE_! Ain't sharing with anyone! (cuddle) This is all _MINE_!

Hai, hai… whatever you want, love… whatever you want…

……

……

……

……

……

…Love?

Hai? (yawn)

…Nothing... Sleep.

(yawn) It's okay. (snuggle) I can stay awake a little longer. I'll just sleep in tomorrow. It's not as if I have anywhere to go anyway.

……

Duo?

……

…What is it, koi?

……

……Koi, is it something I said? Gomen, I didn't mean it. Don't be angry?

……

………Koi?

(hug) …I'm not angry, love. You didn't say anything wrong… I just…it's just… …Never mind. Go to sleep. You sound exhausted.

…Koi? Talk to me?

…Love…

Sleep can wait, you can't.

Yes I can. Now go to sleep.

Iie, if you don't talk now, you'll never talk about it again… And Duo, I _do_ know you, you know? We have spent half a century with each other already… And I intend to spend the rest of my life, however long that may be, with you…

…Love…

Come on, koi… Something is bothering you. This 'something' has been bothering you for a long while… Now that I had you wanting to talk about it, I won't rest until you talk. So _Talk_!

……I can always wait it out, you know? Or I can make love to you till you drop…

Yes you can, koi. But you won't – you would have done so and be done with it if that's what you want, ne?

Aa… …You really _do_ know me too well, it seems…

Hn.

……

……

……

Koi?

……Aa.

……

…Love?

Hai?

…Do you… I mean… do you _ever_ hate me? For what I did to you?

……

…I mean… well… I…

…Koi, what do you mean by 'for what I did to you'? …What are you trying to say?

…I mean… well… I took away your life. I took you away from your family, friends…and…and everything… I…

Oh…

…Yea.

……

……

……

…Love?

Hn.

…Aren't you… Heero, you said you want me to talk. I talked. Everything is out in the open now… Aren't you gonna talk to me?

Hn.

…Heero…Love…say something. Onegai. Just…just say anything. I'll do whatever you want… Just say something…

…You sure you want to know?

Yes…yes, I want to know. I'll do anything you want. Just…just…

…You'll hear me out? You'll listen to whatever I want to say and not shut me away before I finish?

Yes…yes, just…just talk to me. I swear I'll hear you out. I swear I'll do whatever you want. Just…

…Even swear by Shinigami?

I swear by the name of Shinigami!

……

Heero?

…Of course I hate you, Duo… Don't you know? I loved my life as a street urchin who got raped on weekly basis. I was ecstatic when I got adopted by that millionaire family, when I turned out to be a sex toy and got laid on daily basis. It was so cool to be the most favourite boy toy of the upper class, with all those BDSM stuff… That's a _very_ fascinating life, don't you think?

…Oh.

Yea… 'oh' indeed.

……

……

…But…but, Heero… I thought you hate…

Aa… _now_ we are on the _same_ level. My _baka_ bloodsucker… If it wasn't for you, I would have killed myself ages ago. As it was, if you haven't gotten your hands on me that night, I wouldn't be here at all. I'm just grateful that Shinigami has sent you my way – I have a devoted lover now; I feel loved and cherished all the time; I have all the food I want to eat and drink; clothes I want to wear and wear whatever and whenever I please. What more can I ask for?

…Gomen. I guess I'm not too bright then. After all, I'm just a baka bloodsucker, ne?

Aa… But you are _MY_ baka bloodsucker…

…No regrets, then?

No… not really… I won't lie to you; I missed some of my old friends. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did. It was because of them that I found you. I get lonely once in a while, but it's okay because I know you come running the moment the sun goes down…though sometimes I do wonder if you do that because you're _starving_…

…Hmm… sorry to tell, love, most of the time is the latter.

(huff and thump on the chest) …Fine, see if I _ever_ let you get your hand on your favourite _snack_ again…

(smirk) You won't do that. I doubt you would deprive yourself your favourite _meal_, ne? After all, I am the one who work up your _appetite_… so, I'll just get my hands on _MY snack_ when _you_ are hungry.

…Hn. Baka.

……

……

…Love, you asleep yet?

(yawn) …Almost… (yawn, stretch, turn and snuggle) …Hmm…what is it now? Another terrible, _terrible_ secret?

……Yea, you could say that…

(yawn, stretch, roll over and pop up on the chest) …All right, I'm all ear now… So _spill_.

……

……Duo?

…Do you ever wonder when I never kiss you on the lips?

Aa… but since you said you were 'disfigured' a long time ago… and I know how smooth and soft your skin is, I assume your disfigurement is solely on your face?

…Yes.

…And that's why you always catch my hands before I can touch your face, ne?

…Yes.

It's alright then, koi. I don't really care about that. I mean, you know how I get all sensitive sometimes when you touch some of my scars… I do understand, so don't worry too much, ne? And I'll try not to touch your face in the future, ii desho?

…Love…I'm not…I mean, it's okay for you to touch my face…It's just that…It's…

(caress chin) …You sure you don't mind? (gently run finger along the jaw line and nibble on the earlobe)

…Aa… That feels good. (sigh) I've always wonder how that would feel… (moan)

(nibble nibble) …Then… (nibble nibble) …Why? (nibble nibble lick)

(moan) …Uhnnn… because… (flip over and nuzzle on the neck) …I don't wanna lose you.

(fingers combing through hair) Silly _baka_ of mine… You can hardly lose me anymore than I can live without you. Now, enough stalling… _Give_!

Hmm… Never knew you were that demanding. Imp! (bite on nipple)

Duuooo! (pant) Stop that! (moan)

……

……

……

……

…Love?

Hai?

Still wanna know?

You know I am _waiting_.

Aa…

…So?

So… It's all because of the 'disfigurement'…

……

……

…And?

…The 'disfigurement'… is not really a mutilation on my face or anything… You know how vampires can heal themselves – scars were never a big issue – I can heal anything short of a stake through the heart as long as I have a full stomach of blood…

……And?

…What I'm trying to say is… this 'disfigurement'…is more of a curse-like thing.

Oh… But, how? I mean… from what I heard from the servants, you're one of the most ancient and powerful one in your realm… So, how…

……

……

…It was a long time ago…When I was still quite young, and not nearly quite as powerful as I am now… There was this… power-crazed witch… She wanted to form an alliance with me. At that point, though I hated to say this, but there were quite a few beings more powerful than I was then. So, I was really puzzled as to her intention… But I figured it out pretty quickly, with a few hints from some friendly friendlies.

……So, what did she _want_?

What else? She wanted power, and she wanted sex.

But…but I thought you aren't inclined _that_ way?

I'm not, silly. (chuckle) Not now. Not then. Not _ever_!

Then… what?

She wanted me for power; because even though I wasn't all that powerful at the time, I was my sire's favourite. I got away with a whole lot more than my fellow lords ever could because of that, and my sire was one of the four most powerful Grand Lords in our realm. She wanted me for sex; simply because she was in lust with me and rival to my then-lover. When I wouldn't give her the time of the day…she cursed me in revenge.

…What did she do?

……

…Gomen… You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'm sure it's very bad…

……

……

……It's not just _bad_, Heero… It was _Hell_, back then. She…she cursed me… She cursed me, so that anyone who looked at me right in the eyes turned into stone. …My then-lover was the first victim. …I didn't know at the time… I loved him so much… I have asked to turn him and my sire was all but a step behind me to help make him my mate… I thought it was a dream come true… I was on cloud nine when he said yes… I was so torn… so broken… when all of a sudden he just… just… (choke on tears)

……I'm so sorry, koi… So sorry… Shhh… let it all out, love… just let it all out…

……

……

……

……

(sniffle) …My sire was so furious about it… (sniffle) …He knew how much he had meant to me… how much I loved him… He had sent out thousands of scouts just to find her, but she couldn't be found anywhere…

……

……

…What happened then? Where did she go?

She went into hiding… the bitch was so scared for her life. It was true that she was power-crazed, but she was anything but stupid. She knew her life was at stake when my sire accidentally blew a big hole in his castle upon the news. So she ran for it… I guess, that though she knew I was the favourite, she didn't really expect my sire got that worked up over a fledgling's broken heart. She sure as hell didn't expect me to be friendly with the other Grand Lords. So the whole realm was up in chaos hunting for her…

…Was she caught then? Where is she _now_?

……

Duo?

(sigh) …She's dead now, love, so don't worry your pretty head about it. …I won't bore you with the detail, but I caught her by tracing the curse she laid upon me… And I forced her to look me in the eyes…

Oh…

…Aa.

……

……Love? Am I...

…No. Never. That's within your right. I won't condemn you for it… You'll always be my baka bloodsucker.

…That's good to know.

……

……

…Duo?

Yes, Love?

…I can understand why you always come to me in the dark, but why won't you let me touch your face?

……

……

…I can see perfectly in the dark, love… Though you can't, you may accidentally bring my face close enough and… …I just don't want to chance that…

…Oh, okay. But can I touch it once in a while? (finger gently tracing the outline of the face)

(sigh contently) …I'd love that very much.

……

……

…Koi?

…Yes?

…What happened to your lover? …I mean, if you didn't manage to turn him, shouldn't he be reincarnated by now, somehow?

……Aa… He did…

Oh…

……

(swallow and take a deep breathe) …Shouldn't… shouldn't you go find him or something? …I mean… I mean, you both deserve a second chance… Shouldn't you go to him and…and…

…What about you?

…What… what about me?…

…What would you do, if I go to him? What are you going to do, if he comes back to me?

……

Love?

……I'll… I'll be fine. (choke and voice crack) …I'll be alright… Don't worry about me… Go get him…

…………My silly boy, always so selfless…

……Duo?

I love you so much, koibito. Always have been, always will be…

…Duo? Shouldn't you…

I did, silly… I have him _right_ in my arms…

But…but…

…I just wish I have found you earlier, before life left its scars on you…

Oh…

Rest now, love…I'll always be here for you. Always. I promise. Now, sleep.

Oh…okay… oyasumi.

…Oyasumi.


End file.
